


The Power of Hope -- Hoffnung

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x08, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Sam sucht nach Blaine, bevor die New Directions auftreten.Fehlende Szene aus 4x08'Thanksgiving' / 'Wiedersehen macht Freunde'





	The Power of Hope -- Hoffnung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Power of Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578260) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Vielen Dank meiner lieben Beta [Finduilas1 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) Ich bin froh, dich zu haben ;-)

 

 

Blaine beendete das Gespräch, stützte die Arme auf den Leitersprossen ab, blickte in den Schnürboden hinauf und versuchte mit aller Kraft, nicht zusammenzubrechen. Er war so vollkommen überwältigt und dankbar und das einzige, was er tun konnte, war zu atmen und sich ganz diesem Gefühl zu überlassen, ohne vollkommen die Fassung zu verlieren.

Kurt hatte ihn angerufen.

Kurt hatte ihn _angerufen,_ und anstatt ihn anzuschreien, oder zu beschuldigen, oder ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen wollte, hatte Kurt gesagt, dass er ihn vermisst. Kurt hatte gesagt, er wolle nicht nur mit ihm reden, sondern an Weihnachten etwas mit ihm unternehmen. Kurt hatte gesagt, dass er ihn _liebt_ und dabei war Blaine sicher gewesen, dass er jede Chance vertan hätte, diese Worte jemals wieder von ihm zu hören.

Blaine stockte der Atem und er gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, von dem er nicht wusste, ob es ein Schluchzen oder ein Lachen war. Kurt _liebte_ ihn noch.

Ihm war klar, dass das nicht bedeutete, dass alles wieder in Ordnung wäre oder sie wieder dort ankommen würden, wo sie einmal gewesen waren, aber wenn Kurt ihn immer noch als seinen besten Freund ansah, selbst wenn er so verletzt war, dann bedeutete das, dass es _Hoffnung_ gab.

Blaine hatte schon viel zu lange keine Hoffnung mehr gehabt und es fühlte sich so _gut_ an; wie damals, als er sich als Kind den Arm gebrochen und drei schreckliche Stunden lang mit Schmerzen in der Notaufnahme gesessen hatte, bevor er behandelt worden war. Als der Arzt den Bruch endlich gerichtet hatte, war damit das eigentliche Problem noch nicht gelöst gewesen, aber eine wunderbare Welle der Erleichterung und des Friedens hatte ihn durchströmt, die den schlimmsten Schmerz unmittelbar von ihm genommen hatte. Obwohl sein Arm immer noch gebrochen gewesen war, konnte er sich bereits nach kurzer Zeit entspannt in dem großen weißen Bett zurücklehnen und normal atmen, anstatt vor Schmerz zusammengekrümmt in hilflosen Tränen aufgelöst zu sein.

Genau so fühlte er sich jetzt, nicht geheilt oder gar in Ordnung, aber so viel _besser_ , dass es für den Augenblick genügte.

Als die Tränen überflossen, ließ Blaine den Kopf hängen und atmete zum ersten Mal seit gefühlten Monaten wieder richtig durch. Kurt hatte ihn angerufen.

Er hatte den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben nicht verloren, nicht ganz. Es war wie ein Traum, abgesehen davon, dass selbst seine Träume von Kurt in letzter Zeit kein bisschen Hoffnung vermittelt hatten. Dieses Gespräch war Wirklichkeit gewesen, Kurts leise, tränenvolle, fest entschlossene Stimme, Pläne für heiße Schokolade, typische Kurt-Bemerkungen und alles.

Es war _real._

"Blaine?"

Blaine fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Wange, um die Tränen wegzuwischen und versuchte, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, als er sich zu Sam umdrehte. "Ist es Zeit für uns?", fragte er.

"Wir haben noch ein paar Minuten", sagte Sam. "Finn will nur sicher gehen, dass wir alle zusammen bleiben." Er besah ihn sich genauer. "Hey, geht es dir gut?"

Blaine nickte schnell. "Ja. Ja, alles okay", sagte er, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm die Stimme brach.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Sam, trat näher und sah das Handy in Blaines Hand. "War es eins dieser YouTube Videos mit süßen Tierbabys, die mit anderen Tieren kuscheln, die sie eigentlich fressen müssten? Im Ernst, bei denen kommen mir immer die Tränen."

Blaine musste lachen, blickte für einen Augenblick zur Seite und sagte dann: "Nein. Es war kein Tierbaby-Video. Es war Kurt. Er hat mich angerufen." Seine Emotionen drohten erneut, ihm die Stimme zu rauben und er konnte nichts weiter sagen. Er konnte selbst noch kaum fassen, was geschehen war.

Sams Gesicht leuchtete auf. "Das ist großartig! Ich wusste, dass er es tun würde." Dann schien er sich daran zu erinnern, dass Blaine geweint hatte und sein Blick wurde besorgter. "Warte. Ist es nicht großartig?"

"Doch, es ist großartig", versicherte Blaine. "Es ist unglaublich." Er steckte widerstrebend das Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche; denn es war seine Rettungsleine zu Kurt, die er nur ungern loslassen wollte. "Wir haben nicht lange geredet, aber er will mich an Weihnachten sehen. Und nicht nur sehen, sondern was Lustiges mit mir unternehmen, so wie wir es früher gemacht haben und...." Er zuckte hilflos die Schultern, atmete stockend ein und spürte, wie im schon wieder die Tränen kamen. Er wusste nicht, wie er dieses Geschenk verdient hatte, wo er Kurt doch so sehr verletzt hatte.

"Blaine." Sam legte die Hände auf Blaines Schultern und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, freundlich und ermutigend. "Das ist der _Wahnsinn."_

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf und beeilte sich, hinzuzufügen: "Er ist immer noch verletzt. Und vielleicht kommt er auch nie ganz darüber hinweg. Das weiß ich. Aber er redet mit mir und ich..... ich habe ihn so sehr vermisst, Sam und er _redet_ mit mir." Er fühlte sich, als sei er aus einem Schwarz-weiß-Film in eine prächtige Technicolor-Welt getreten und dabei hatte er die Möglichkeit dieser Veränderung nicht einmal kommen sehen.

Aber so war Kurt eben. Er machte immer 'hüh', wenn Blaine 'hott' erwartete und Blaine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und befahl sich, jetzt nicht mehr zu weinen.

"Ich freue mich riesig für dich", sagte Sam und drückte lächelnd seine Schultern mit dieser offenen Zuneigung, die er Blaine immer so großzügig zeigte.

"Danke dir", nickte Blaine dankbar und versuchte, seine Gefühle wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Sam ließ los und fügte hinzu: "Und wer weiß? Vielleicht wird er dir sogar verzeihen. Kurt hat ein wirklich großes Herz."

Blaine versuchte, das zittrige Beben seines eigenen Herzens ob dieser Vorstellung, zu unterdrücken, bevor es ihn mitreißen konnte. Soweit waren sie noch nicht. Auch wenn Kurt ihn noch liebte – oh Gott, er _liebte_ ihn – aber soweit waren sie noch nicht. "Darauf kann ich mich nicht verlassen", sagte er zu Sam, "aber das hier genügt mir im Moment." Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme leicht zitterte, denn natürlich wünschte er sich so viel _mehr._ Er liebte Kurt so sehr, dass es wehtat und er wollte alles mit ihm zusammen erleben. Alles für immer.

"Aber ich dachte, das wäre es, was du wolltest; wieder mit ihm zusammenzukommen."

"Ich will ihn so dringend wiederhaben, dass ich ihn jeden Tag auf Knien anflehen würde, wenn ich wüsste, dass das hilft", sagte Blaine mit einer heiseren, schroffen Ehrlichkeit, "aber darauf darf ich mich jetzt nicht konzentrieren. Dass er mir nicht mehr die kalte Schulter zeigt, das muss genügen." Er musste froh sein über alles, was Kurt ihm zugestehen würde, denn so schrecklich es für Blaine auch war, Kurt hatte das Recht dazu, ihm überhaupt nichts zu geben und was er ihm hier gab war enorm.

Blaine atmete erneut erleichtert aus.

"Okay", sagte Sam langsam, "solange er sich daran erinnert, dass Beziehungen keine Einbahnstraße sind. Geben und Nehmen, Yin und Yang, Schokolade und Erdnussbutter."

"Jetzt im Augenblick, bin ich froh, dass es überhaupt eine Beziehung _gibt_." Blaine schloss die Finger um sein Handy, als könne er auf diese Weise festhalten, was Kurt ihm anbot, ohne die Gefahr, es wieder zu verlieren.

Sam klopfte ihm wieder auf die Schulter. "Ich auch. Alter, ich freue mich für dich."

"Danke." Blaine atmete tief ein und zwang sich, seine Emotionen in den Hintergrund zu drängen. Er musste sich jetzt konzentrieren. Wenn es sein musste, dann konnte er sich später gehenlassen, aber backstage vor den Sectionals war nicht der geeignete Ort, die Fassung zu verlieren. Wenn sie die Warbler vernichten und den Nationals näher kommen wollten, dann musste er heute Abend seine Bestleistung zeigen.

Er wollte sie schlagen, um seiner eigenen Ehre willen, und um die der New Directions, aber es wäre auch eine gute Story, die er Kurt später erzählen könnte.

Denn er würde wieder mit Kurt reden. Er würde ihn _sehen_ , nicht nur für ein schreckliches, herzzerreißendes, einseitiges Gespräch auf dem Schulflur, sondern richtig miteinander verbrachte Zeit. Kurt wollte es auch, denn er vermisste ihn ganz genauso schmerzlich, wie Blaine ihn vermisste.

Zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, fühlte sein Herz sich leicht an und Blaine musste lächeln, als er seine Weste gerade rückte und sagte: "Komm schon. Es ist gleich soweit. Wir wollen nicht, dass Finn uns suchen muss."

"Ja, das wäre ganz schlecht", stimmte Sam zu. "Erinnerst du dich noch dran, wie er sich mal in den Kulissen verlaufen hat?"

Lachend betrachtete Blaine den sehr einfach gehaltenen Backstage-Bereich um sie herum und sagte: "Wie ist sowas überhaupt möglich?"

"Wenn es eines gibt, was ich in den letzten paar Jahren gelernt habe, Blaine, dann, dass nichts unmöglich ist", sagte Sam liebenswürdig und folgte ihm zurück zur Gruppe.

Blaines Hand schloss sich um das Telefon in seiner Tasche und er sagte verwundert. "Ich glaube, du hast recht."

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich freue mich immer riesig über Kudos und Kommentare. <3


End file.
